Christmas In Canada
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: It's a very Merry Christmas for Bobby Roode and Autumn Wilder. Christmas 2013 One-shot and spin off from Beautiful Heart.


**Magical Christmas In Canada**

_A/N : This is a spin off from Beautiful Heart . This is a Christmas Special for the holidays . _

_Disclaimer I do not own Bobby Roode or Petey Williams . I do own Autumn Wilder , so , if you want to use her else where please ask me . I also own Dakota Williams , who is the son of Petey Williams ._

**Christmas Eve , Petersborough , Ontario , Canada - Bobby Roode ' s Home In Canada**

" We have finally arrived home . " Bobby Roode said after carrying in some of the bags from the car .

" Yes and I am glad to finally be here . It was good of Dixie to give us this break with both of us going none stop for the last year . " Autumn Wilder walked in with the rest of the bags from the car .

Bobby Roode and Autumn Wilder had been dating for four years , but they knew each for seven . He met her in her home town several years ago when Fortune was still together . She had been trapped there by her drunk , abusive father and the towns people who were against wrestling of any kind . All Autumn wanted to do was wrestle for Impact Wrestling , so , Fortune helped her run away from the strange town and Bobby took her to Petey Williams and Coach Scott D ' Amore to be taught how to wrestle at Can - Am . Then three years later she shows up in TNA with a contract ready to prove to the world she could be the best . Thats when they started dating and they couldn ' t be anymore in love with each other .

" So , what do you want to eat , babe ? " Roode asked after putting the bags down .

" I don ' t care , because I am not picky . " Autumn answered .

" You always say that . " Bobby shook his head . He was glad his girlfriend wasn ' t to picky , but sometimes he would like a definite answer .

" And you always know my answer . " Autumn said putting her arms around him .

" I guess I can see what we have in the fridge . I asked Petey to come by and fill my house with food . " Roode said kissing Autumn.

" Good old Canadian Destroyer . " Autumn smiled as she watched Roode go to the fridge and look in .

" Good , he got the Canadian Bacon and not the American kind . " Roode said .

" Hey , whats wrong with Americans ? " Autumn asked trying to look serious .

" Ah , nothings wrong with you babe , its just Americans put a lot of fat in their bacon . I need lean , because I am a lean , mean , Canadian wrestling , fine ass machine . " Roode said making her laugh .

" You forgot It Factor and Canadian Enforcer in that desciption , dear . " Autumn said .

" Whoops , hey Autumn how about grilled chicken and wild rice ? " Bobby asked looking in the freezer now at the chicken .

" Sounds like a winner to me . " Autumn agreed .

" Good , then I will make dinner . Why you relax . " Roode said liking his decision .

" Sure , " Autumn said relaxing on the couch .

Soon , Bobby was done cooking .

" Should I send the picture I took of you cooking to the Cowboy ' s twitter and say look what my man can do ? " Autumn asked .

" Please , tell me you didn ' t take a picture . " Roode looked at her .

" No , I was just teasing you . " Autumn giggled .

" Hey that was not funny . " Bobby said .

" Sure , it wasn ' t chef Bobby . " Autumn teased .

" Dinner is ready if you want it . " Roode shook his head .

Both sat down at the table to eat .

" Chef Gordon Ramsay would be impressed . " Autumn said .

" I ' m not quiting wrestling to become a chef . " Roode chuckled at what she said .

" Good , because your manager won ' t let you quit . " Autumn smiled .

" Of course you wouldn ' t . " Roode said .

Autumn was now Roode ' s valet because management thought it was a good idea to stick Bobby the World Champ with Autumn the Knockouts Champion .

" So , what do you want to do after we eat ? " Roode asked .

" Well , it is Christmas Eve . " Autumn said .

" And ? " Roode asked .

" We need decorations . " Autumn said .

" Alright we will decorate for Christmas . " Bobby agreed .

So , after dinner they put up a real , pine tree , and decorated the inside of the house for Christmas . Then the couple went outside and put up Christmas lights and decorations . When the house was lit up it was beautiful .

" Spectacular , " Autumn said .

" If its great enough for you to use your catch phrase , then it really must be spectacular . " Roode said as snowflakes began to fall down on them .

" Its snowing , wow , makes it an even more magical . " Autumn said .

" Magical ? " Roode asked . He was looking at sky and not paying attention to what Autumn was doing .

" Hey , It Factor , " Autumn called .

" What ? " Roode asked looking towards her as a snowball hit him in the face .

" Wow , 10 points for me . " Autumn said .

" Hey , that one doesn ' t count . " Roode said .

" Why not ? " Autumn asked .

" Because I wasn ' t ready . " Bobby said .

" Whoops , " Autumn shrugged .

" Are you being sarcastic with the It Factor , Bobby Roode ? " Roode asked .

" Maybe , " Autumn said as she threw another snowball at Bobby ' s face making full contact .

" Alright , your asking for it , " Roode teased .

" Asking for what ? " Autumn said throwing another snowball , but this time Roode had enough sense to get out of the way .

" Ha , you missed . " Roode said this time throwing a snowball at her and making contact .

" Bobby , " Autumn said .

" 10 points right , " Roode said .

" I ' ll get you . " Autumn said .

Soon they were having a snowball fight until both of them were laying in the snow drained from the fun .

" The snow is pretty , " Autumn said .

" Yes and so is the pretty lady next to me . This is a whole lot better than last Christmas . " Roode said .

" Last Christmas , I had a broken arm thanks to Rayne and Terra and you got laid out by Aces & Eights . So , yes , this Christmas is a whole lot better . " Autumn said as she started to laugh .

" What are you doing ? " Roode asked looking at her . She was flapping her arms and legs in the snow .

" Making a snow angel . " Autumn smiled .

" For a minute there I thought you were trying to imitate Storm in chicken costume . " Roode said standing up

" No , Robert , I wasn ' t . Here help me up . " Autumn said . He helped her up .

" See a snow angel . " Autumn said taking a picture of the snow angel .

" What are you going to do with the picture ? " Roode asked .

" Send it to our friends along with the ones we took after the house was decorated and tell them Merry Christmas . " Autumn said .

" Sounds good , " Roode said .

" You know what I want to do now ? " Autumn asked .

" No , what ? " Roode asked .

" I want to make a snowman . So , come on Enforcer help me . " Autumn said .

" Okay , " Roode smiled at the innocent fun Autumn wanted to have . He knew she never got this kind of fun or Christmas when she was growing up so he was going to make sure she got it now .

The snowman was finally done and Autumn took a picture of that as well .

" Now to send the pictures to our buddies . Starting with the Fortune boys and then Petey and Coach . " Autumn said sending the pictures .

After that they went inside because both of them were starting to get cold . Bobby made both of them hot chocolate and then brought Autumn hers .

" Thank you , " Autumn said checking the messages on her phone .

" Get any response back , yet ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , Petey said our snowman looked better than his and Dakota ' s reindeer , look . " Autumn showed him .

" Wow , they actually made a reindeer out of snow . Petey is the man . " Roode said smiling .

" AJ says Merry Christmas from the family . " Autumn reading off what AJ sent .

" Okay , " Bobby said .

" Coach says if we want we can come eat dinner with him the day after Christmas . " Autumn said .

" We ' ll think about it . " Roode said .

" Here is a picture from Storm . He took the wife and kids out sledding yesterday . " Autumn said .

" I see he hooked Charley up to the sled again . " Roode said referring to Storm ' s big Clydesdale "

" Yep , Bad Influence says Santa is about to be on his way . So , good night to everyone and Merry Christmas . " Autumn said .

" Those two clowns , " Roode chuckled .

" They ' re right though , it is time for bed . " Autumn said yawning .

" Wait , I have an early Christmas present for you . " Roode said not wanting to wait .

" What is it ? " Autumn asked curiously .

" Close your eyes , " Roode said .

" Okay , " She did as he asked .

Roode pulled out a small black , box from one of his bags and got down on one knee .

" Open your eyes baby . " Roode said .

" Okay , " Autumn said and when she saw Roode on his knee and the box her heart nearly stopped . Roode opened the box and showed her the ring .

" Autumn Wilder , will you do me the honor of being your huband for the rest of your life ? Will you marry me and become Mrs . Autumn Roode ? " Bobby asked her , his heart was racing and he was more nervous now than he had even been in a wrestling ring .

" Yes , Bobby off course . " Autumn said as a small tear rolled down her cheek .

Roode placed the ring on her finger , he then picked her up and spun her around with a kiss . As they both faced the clock they realized it was midnight , Christmas Morning .

" I have something for you too , since it is Christmas morning . But , I don ' t think it is quite as spectacular as yours . " Autumn said handing him a wrapped gift .

" From you , anything is spectacular . " Roode smiled taking the present . He unwrapped and saw that it was a new , hockey stick .

" You like it ? " Autumn asked .

" Spectacular , but I have an even better idea . " Roode said kissing her .

" What ? " Autumn asked .

" Lets have some fun , " Roode said laying the hockey stick aside . He picked Autumn up , her legs wrapped around his waist and he took her to the bed . It was a very Merry and Magical Christmas in the Roode house .

" Merry Christmas to All and All a Good Night . " Roode and Autumn both said .

**Merry Christmas , Happy Holidays , Seasons Greetings , and Happy New Year to Everyone in Fanfict World . Thx. Read and Review.**


End file.
